The Order's Most Surprising Couple
by OptimisticOtaku
Summary: A series of one-shots for Yullen.
1. Allen's Childhood

Allen's POV (when he's 2 and Kanda is 3)

I am convinced that Kanda is the devil. Or at least some kind of demon. Why? For multiple reasons, but seeing as how that would take forever I'll only list the first few that come to mind.

Kanda does not crawl. No. He does some kind of demon crawl/crab walk thing where he puts one knee on the ground and his other foot on the ground and he would alternate that repeatedly. He is freaking fast when he does that. That's how he crawls. All. The. Time. It scares me to no end. Even Lenalee, our babysitter, is freaked out by it. Just imagine it. Kanda going around the house doing that, and acting like it's completely normal.

Oh, and not only that, he would chase me. While doing his creepy demon thing he calls crawling. And I - with my freaking short legs - can't run that fast. When he catches up to me, he would pull my feet out from under me so that I fall. On my face. He just found that _hilarious_. He would laugh and laugh… It wasn't a cute, child-like laugh either. Oh _no_. It was dark maniacal laughter that shouldn't belong to a three-year-old.

Here's another thing that he does. If I did something wrong, or something bad happened, or even for _no reason at all_, he would pull my arm out of it's socket. Because God forbid something bad happens that he blames me for. It wasn't my left arm either. It was _always_ my right arm. So I had my left arm - dark red and scaly looking - and my right arm which was clearly out of its socket and was just hanging there. So then I would have both arms messed up.

The first time Lenalee saw me like that, needless to say, she freaked out and over-reacted, dialed 911 and started screaming into the receiver something about how to pop a 2-year-old's arm back into place. I don't really know, I can't be too sure. I couldn't really hear her over my own screams of terror as Kanda was chasing me again. My right arm lay limply at my side as I ran. I knew it was a fruitless effort to try and run away from the inevitable but I did anyway. Kanda caught up to me and I felt the not-so-unfamiliar sensation of falling to the ground with no warning.

I resisted the urge to sigh as I would pick myself up and try to ignore the maniac's laughter behind me. I lifted my left hand to my nose in hopes of it being unbroken and hopefully not bleeding. I retracted my hand and stared at it for a minute or two, trying to discern whether or not there was any different shade of red on my already red hand. Seeing none I sighed in relief and put my hand on my lap. I really didn't want there to be any other reason for Lenalee to worry.

'We must really be a sight to see…' I thought as I stared at Kanda doing his creepy demon crawl, not used it, but not as freaked out as I was the first time I saw it,. I looked behind me to see Lenalee getting coaxed by whoever it was on the other end, seeing as how she was a lot calmer then she was before. And me, sitting against the couch on the floor with my right arm hanging out of it's socket.

It didn't hurt as much as it did when it was first jerked out. It made me wonder if I could pop it back into place myself seeing how Lenalee wasn't really getting much information as she was still panicked. I figured I'd give it a try and popped it into place, the pain still there but was minimized to a dull ache.

I snapped out of my reminiscing when I felt the somewhat familiar sensation of my arm coming out of its socket. I looked up, getting ready to glare at Kanda accusingly, only to see him with an apologetic look like this time he did it on accident.

"Sorry, I was trying to pull you up. I guess pulled too hard…" He mumbled, looking away sheepishly. "Anyway, mom told me to tell you that she has to go to work and that Lenalee's gonna watch us."

I nodded and popped my arm back into place like I'd been so used to doing lately. Kanda left to do… Well, whatever he did in his spare time. I shrugged it off and made a confused frown.

'_And yet, with all these things he does, why do I still love him?' I thought as I stared at the other's retreating back with a puzzled look._

__

* * *

><p><p>

Ciao~ This is originally from Allen's Childhood. And a couple of people wanted to see more fics like this so I decided to make one story with a bunch of one-shots in it.

And now I know what people mean about how reviews are amazing. Because they are~ So please review~! Or I might not get any inspiration or ideas, meaning I won't update. So review please! And constructive critisism would be awesome. :D

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own it if I'm writing fanfictions about it?


	2. Mysterious Meowing

Allen smiled up at Kanda's sleeping face from his place on his chest. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. His eyebrows weren't furrowed and his mouth wasn't twisted into an angry scowl. He just looked… at peace. Allen sighed happily and lay his head back on his lover's chest.

They were on a mission and didn't really have a choice in picking the rooms at the old tavern they stopped at. Not that he was complaining. Kanda might have been at first but he knew that the samurai wannabe didn't have any real problem with it.

Allen was more then half asleep when he heard soft meows. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he opened his eyes slowly and blinked the sleep out of them. He frowned and looked around, wondering if there were any stray cats outside. He left the bed carefully so he wouldn't wake up his partner and looked out the window only to see a moonlit alley with no signs of life.

He heard the mewing sound again and it sounded like it was coming from the bed. It sounded like little kittens. The white-haired Exorcist silently walked over to bed, knelt down and looked under it. All that greeted him was a few dust bunnies living there. He sighed and stood up again, placing his hands on his hips and pursing his lips in frustration. He sat on the bed and heard the mewing coming from behind him.

He looked over his shoulder at Kanda, raising an eyebrow. Kanda wouldn't smuggle kittens, would he? He smiled at the thought and held down a laugh. He immediately threw that idea away into an imaginary trashcan. Kanda would never do anything with kittens. Except maybe trying to kill them if they annoyed him. Allen shook his head and wondered again where in the world the mewing was coming from.

He groaned in frustration, unintentionally waking up the irritable exorcist behind him.

The mewing stopped.

Kanda glared at the moyashi before him, though the glare was somewhat lost, considering he was still groggy with sleep. "There better be a good reason for waking me up, baka moyashi" He growled and sat up.

Allen looked at the annoyed Japanese man behind him, startled. "Ah, sorry! I just thought I heard cats meowing… It stopped though. Maybe it was just my imagination…"

"Che. I don't care what you do, just don't wake me up while you're doing it. I'm going back to sleep." Kanda said as he pulled the covers over himself and lay down. Allen nodded and lay down beside him as well, hoping to go to sleep.

The mewing started again.

This time though, it sounded a lot closer then before… It sounded like it was coming from just above his head…

Allen looked up at Kanda curiously. He was asleep. Frowning, the parasitic Exorcist put his ear up to the other's face, holding back his hair should he wake up. It was certainly louder… Was Kanda meowing in his sleep? Allen pulled his face back only to see the other's mouth closed. One silver eyebrow rose. If not his mouth, then where was it coming from?

Maybe his nose…? At the thought he had to put his hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing. Well, there was no where else it could come from, right?

Deciding it was worth a shot he used his free hand (the other was still covering his mouth to keep his laughter down) to plug Kanda's nose. Right when he did this, the mewing stopped. Gray eyes widened and he had to practically shove his face into the pillow to keep his laughter from being heard.

He couldn't believe it. Kanda. _The _Kanda Yuu snored. Not regular snoring, _no_. That would've been better then what he really did. He snored kitten's meows. _Kitten's meows_. Oh, it was just too much. The most deadly Exorcist in the Order snored meows. He didn't know whether to think it was adorable or hilarious… He looked back at the sleeping Exorcist. Hilarious. Definitely hilarious. He was _so _going to rub this in his face tomorrow. Maybe even tell Lavi.

'_No, I won't do that… Maybe for blackmail though…' _Allen thought with an evil smirk.

He yawned and lay back down, falling asleep almost immediately with a content smile. His last thought before he fell asleep was, _'Tomorrow's going to be so much fun...'_

A/N: Hello everyone~! I feel like this is so late... .; I would've gotten it up sooner, but I couldn't figure out how to upload a new story or update this thing without an error or something. But at least I could finally upload this! :D

...I think I'm gonna do a second part for this. I'm not sure. Do you think I should?

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man. If I did, it would never be popular and everyone would be chibis. :I


	3. April Fool's Day

April Fool's Day had to be Kanda's least favorite day of the year. He had locked himself up in his room and wasn't planning on coming out. Whenever Kanda would leave his room on this day of the year, at least one potion (or more) was sneaked into his soba or his tea. It was that damn rabbit. It had to be. He was the only one who would dare pull a prank on him like that.

Of course, at the Order, it was normal to trick someone with a potion that only worked temporarily on April Fool's Day. Komui would practically hand them out, not bothering to put any labels on them. A lot of those potions included something that had to do with animals, like cat ears, or rabbit ears. Kanda just so happened to get cat ears the first April Fool's day he was here after he ate his soba. Needless to say, Kanda was pissed and he was out for "that damn rabbit's blood." in Kanda's words. Ever since then, he would lock himself in his room, and make sure no one would pick his lock.

So in his room he stay, refusing to come out all day. ((A/N: Lol, that rhymed! XD))

It was Allen's first April Fool's Day at the Order. He was excited, albeit weary, that it was his first April Fool's Day here. For some reason there was a table outside of Komui's office that had a bunch of weird-looking bottles with different colored liquids in them with a cork on top. It looked like those potions that made everyone turn into some kind of zombies, and made Kanda and Lavi look like little kids. It had a paper sign above it on the wall that said in big, capital letters, "FREE POTIONS, USE THEM TO PRANK YOUR FRIENDS!" and a little message under it with smaller letters, "only use one per friend, please" with a happy face next to it. Allen stared at the sign, confused. 'Maybe it's just some colored water put in weird bottles…' He thought, shrugged it off, and made his way to the cafeteria.

Lavi was having a great time. April Fool's Day had to be the best day of the year. It was his excuse to pull pranks on people and he wouldn't get in trouble for it! Nor would they get angry at him, unless you were an angry Samurai wannabe named Kanda Yuu. So far he had pranked everyone he knew, except for Allen and Kanda, and then some. If he could prank Kanda, he would've done so earlier, but the stubborn Exorcist would lock himself in his room all day! His next target though, was Allen. He just needed an idea of what potion to use and how he would use it.

Lavi frowned and thought of what he could do to Allen. He could always do what he did to Kanda last year… He smiled at the memory. He wouldn't do what he did to Kanda exactly, but it would be pretty close. His smile turned mischievous and he moved to put his plan into action.

Allen had left to take a bath and left his clothes outside in the changing rooms. It was perfect. It was like Allen _wanted _be pranked. Lavi took his clothes, and fled from the area. He went to the bean sprout's room and took all of his clothes there as well. He put all of the clothes in a big laundry bag, and hid them in his room. He replaced Allen's clothes with all kinds of dresses of the same style - very "moe"! As in nurse dresses, maid dresses, Lolita, etc. He was so lucky Lenalee had all these dresses, though Komui would never let her wear them so she let Lavi use them to his heart's content - only for pranks, mind you. Lavi left the scene congratulating himself on not getting caught and leaving everything as he had left it, save for the dresses he left. The mischievous rabbit hopped to the table of many potions (the same one that Allen saw earlier) and picked one out that had a cloudy gray liquid in it. He recognized it as the same potion he gave Kanda last year. He snickered, and pocketed the potion.

Allen left the bath house to the changing room with only a towel around his waist and another smaller one around his shoulders to the changing rooms. He looked for his clothes, only to find out that they were gone. He frowned, and continued searching. He still couldn't find them. He sat down on a bench, perplexed. He looked around, wondering what could've happened to them. A while later of thinking about what could have happened, he gave up, and was now looking for some kind of robe he could wear to his room, which wasn't too far away from the baths.

All he could find was a baby pink plush robe, with a hoodie, that had long rabbit ears. It wasn't that much of a robe, rather it was more like a dress kind of thing with long and floppy sleeves that reached his knees. He looked at it, trying to discern which was worse: wearing a fluffy pink robe/dress/thing with rabbit ears on its hoodie, or wearing a white towel that only reached mid-thigh. He sighed and put on the pink robe/dress/thing. He put the hood on - _only_ because his hair was still wet! It was comfortable, but God, it was so ridiculous-looking! He poked his head out of the changing rooms to the hallway, wearily looking around for anyone who might see him. The coast was clear. His head disappeared behind the door and not a few seconds later, he was running out of there like a bat out of Hell towards his room.

Until he ran into something hard. He wasn't sure if he ran into a wall, he was closing his eyes… Maybe he should open them. His eyes opened as he fell to the ground in surprise. He stared up at the person who caused him to fall. It was none other then Kanda. Kanda was looking down at him, one eyebrow raised as he examined the other's outfit.

"What the fuck, Moyashi?" He asked, not sure of how he should react to his outfit.

"My name is Allen, Bakanda! And I'm only wearing this because it was the only thing I could wear, well, either this or a towel, but still! It's not my fault!" Allen explained, trying to defend himself.

Kanda looked over Allen's outfit once more and noted distantly how it seems to have gone up slightly from falling and how the hem stopped just at his thighs. Allen blushed slightly at the other's intense gaze. "Che. Whatever you say Moyashi." Kanda said, shrugging, and continued on his way to the cafeteria. He had forgotten to bring food, and damn it all if he got something slipped into his soba while he was taking it to his room.

Allen stood up, looked around again, and took off for his room once more. He opened his door, entered his room, slammed it closed, and leaned against it. He slid down the wall, and sat down on the ground, trying to regain his breath. As he tried to even his breathing, he couldn't help but think of how Kanda was looking at him in the hallway. He could've sworn he saw lust in the other's eyes when he was on the ground… A blush started to creep up to Allen's cheeks when he thought about it. He shook his head and stood up to go to his closet to get something he could change into.

Upon opening his closet door, Allen's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. Where were his clothes? He was in his own room, right? He looked around. Yes, it was his room. Then why were there dresses - was that a nurse outfit? - in his closet? He couldn't go outside wearing something like that… He searched his room for any kind of article of clothing that he would recognize. It was of no use. In his dresser all he could find were accessories for the outfits in his closet, and then more outfits, like miniskirts and blouses… Were there any men's clothes in his room? Upon further inspection, there was not.

He sighed, now sitting on his bed, and looked reluctantly at his closet. He had to wear something. At least one of them had to be better then what he was wearing now. He stood up and looked in his closet for something to wear. He sighed and settled for a black and white Lolita dress. It had lots of frills and lace, but it was the best thing he had.

He changed into it, and looked at himself in the life-sized mirror in his room. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but it wasn't really itchy or anything either… He guessed he could wear it until he got his regular clothes back. There seemed to be a built-in petticoat or something, because the skirt was fanning out around him. He looked down at the dress, noting that it had long sleeves to cover his arm. Maybe there were some black gloves in his dresser… He looked through it and found a lot of different accessories that would match his… dress. So, he figured, that if he was going to wear this, then he might as well go all out!

He put on a black and white lacey headband hat kind of thing, that had a black ribbon coming out from under it. He tied the ribbon into a small bow under his chin. He got some black fishnet stockings and put them on. Luckily, he still had his boxers, so he needn't worry about that. He looked down at his somewhat bare feet. He needed some kind of shoes. Preferably flats, he was sure that high heels would hurt, from what Lenalee had told him. He found some knee high black boots so he put those on. Finally, he put on the black gloves he found.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He frowned when he realized he looked like a girl. He shrugged off the thought and sat down on his bed until he heard his stomach growl at him for food. That's right, he hasn't eaten since this morning… He stood up and walked out of his room to the cafeteria. People stared at him when he walked by, and Allen tried to ignore them. It looked as if he had forgotten what he was wearing, as he was walking confidently down the hallway, almost strutting.

And, for the second time that day, he ran into Kanda. Why did he have to run into him again? Especially in this ridiculous clothing! He looked up at the other man, wondering, but not really wanting to know what his reaction would be. He looked angry. Huh. Why would he look angry? Allen looked down at the other's uniform. It had a lot of noodles on it… Maybe it was soba? He was also holding an empty bowl. It looked like all of it spilled onto his uniform. So that's why he was so angry…

While Allen was musing on why Kanda was angry with him, the anger was quickly dissipated into surprise and confusion when he saw what the other was wearing. All thoughts of how he was going to have to change and get more soba flew out the window. Was that a Lolita dress? And was he wearing the accessories _willingly_? He had to say though, the moyashi looked… cute. If someone asked him if he thought the moyashi was cute then he would deny it fervently, not five minutes ago, and here he was, thinking he was cute, and - oh God, was he getting a nosebleed? Shit! He quickly covered his nose and looked away from Allen. "What the _hell_, moyashi? Why are you wearing a fucking Lolita dress?"

Allen blushed at his questions. "I-It's not my fault! There weren't any other clothes in my room, and I think someone stole them and replaced them with a bunch of dresses, and - and… I'm not doing it willingly! I'm just wearing this until I get my own clothes back!" He explained, and glared at Kanda with as much anger as he could muster, though the glare didn't really make any affect, considering he was blushing and his lips were formed into a small pout.

One of Kanda's eyebrows raised in questioning, and he was still holding his nose. "So why are you wearing those accessories?"

"Well… If I'm going to wear this dress, them I'm going to make it look good, damn it!" He blurted out, and his face turned red from his answer. "Wait, no, that's not, I-I mean…"

"Whatever works for you, Moyashi." He said, shaking his head, his hand still over his nose as he left to go to his room to change.

Allen searched his mind for something to answer with, but Kanda was already too far away for him to hear what he said anyway. He sighed, and went on his way to the cafeteria, now more self-conscious about his appearance then before.

Upon entering the cafeteria, many stares greeted him. He tried to ignore them and ordered his usual pile of food, and sat down with the food surrounding him, partly so that people won't stare at him, or so that he couldn't see them staring at him. Either way worked. Lavi, though, completely disregarded the food barrier and sat in front of Allen.

As the food-wall depleted, Lavi was thinking about a way to sneak his potion into the other's drink. It was tasteless, like water, but it wasn't transparent. What should he do to distract him as he slipped it into the other's drink? Oh no, the pile of food almost disappeared, he had to do something fast. While Allen seemed to be space out as he was chewing on a roll, Lavi poured the potion into Allen's tea.

Luckily, Allen didn't notice, even when he drank his tea after he finished his roll. Allen did notice, however, that his hat/headband was starting to come off and there was something uncomfortable he was sitting on, and that it hurt. When he reached up to fix it, he felt something soft and furry on top of his head. He frowned and pinched it. It hurt… He brought up his other hand to the other side of his head. There was the same thing there too… He looked towards Lavi - when did he get here? - who was sitting in front of him. "Lavi, is there something on my head?" He asked, almost nervously.

Lavi looked at him innocently, then started snickering. His plan worked! Oh God, this was just too good. "Um… If you mean other then that ridiculous hat, then yes. You have cat ears." He said, trying to hide his smile behind his cup he was drinking out of.

Allen frowned, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He reached under his dress and gently grabbed the tail that was sticking out from his tailbone and held it up for him to see. "And a tail." He mumbled and dropped it. Said tail was swishing around behind him angrily. His ears were swiveled down as he fixed his hat/headband to where it was behind his hears. After being done with that, he crossed his arms and glared at Lavi accusingly. "Lavi, did you do something to me?"

Lavi gasped dramatically, looking offended. "How could you say that I did something like that to you? I'm offended, that you could accuse me, your best friend, of slipping a potion in your drink to give you cat ears and a tail!"

Allen's glare only increased in intensity.

Lavi smiled and held his hands up defensively. "Okay, okay, you got me. I think it was pretty good though. April fool's, by the way."

Allen stopped glaring and instead stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean, April fool's?"

Lavi looked at him in amazement. "You don't know what April fool's means? You do know that today is April Fool's Day right?" He received a nod as his answer. "And you know that people pull pranks on their friends to celebrate, right?" Another nod. "After you pull the prank, you say 'April fool's' so that they know it was a prank for April Fool's Day."

"Ohhh… Okay, I guess that makes sense… Can I have my clothes back now?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Moyashi-chan!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's April Fool's Day, you have to keep that on for the rest of the day!"

Allen pouted. "Fine." He finished eating and left. While Allen wasn't looking, Lavi took out his camera and took pictures of the other as he ate and walked away.

Kanda just got his soba and was now going back to his room, cautious for any potion holding rabbits or any cross-dressing bean sprouts that would be running around. This time though, he got it in an air-sealed container so that there was no way it would come out and spill on his uniform again.

Allen was walking back to his room, stomach full and satisfied. Now he was planning on locking himself in his room so that no one else would see him. It probably wouldn't do any good, since almost all the Order probably saw him, but if he could do something to prevent at least one person from seeing him like this, he'd do it.

Lavi was now planning a "prank" to pull on Kanda. Allen probably wouldn't be up to it, because it involved him, so he decided to ask Lenalee to help him. When he told her about it, she eyed him wearily. "I don't know, Lavi, it sounds sort of risky…"

"Come on, it'd be fine! We can even put Timcanpy in the room so we can see what happens. Well, you can see what happens and tell me, I'm not sure if I'd want to know." He said, trying to convince her.

Lenalee, at the thought of being able to see what happens, thought about it, then nodded. "Maybe it's not such a bad idea after all…" She said, smiling.

"Yay! Now let's look for Yuu." Lavi cheered and Lenalee nodded.

Kanda was not pleased. Lavi was distracting him, and he was pretty sure it was because he wanted to sneak a potion into his food or something. Or maybe spray him with a potion that only worked when it touched someone's skin… At the thought of it, his glare only increased in intensity. Lavi didn't seem to notice though, since he only kept babbling about something Kanda didn't care enough to listen to.

While Lavi was distracting Kanda, Lenalee was talking Allen into following her somewhere. She wasn't sure exactly how she was supposed to make Allen come with her to Kanda's room so she could drug him… Maybe she could go with him to his room and _then_ drug him to make him fall asleep and take him to Kanda's room after_… _God, this was going to be hard. She decided to do the latter. It'd be easier that way. Except for carrying him to Kanda's room. That would be difficult. She sighed. _'Lavi, this plan better work or Kanda's going to kill us.'_ She thought sadly, her shoulders slumping.

"Lenalee? Is there something wrong?" Allen asked worriedly.

Lenalee shook her head and smiled. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

Allen smiled, looking slightly relieved. "Okay."

"Anyway, let's go to your room."

Allen nodded. "Okay, I was planning on going to my room anyway." He said cheerfully, completely oblivious to what Lenalee was going to do, which made her feel just a little bit guilty.

Kanda was getting more annoyed by the second. Why would the Baka Usagi come out of no where just to annoy him? You know what? He didn't want to know. All he wanted to do was go lock himself in his room, and eat his soba. But this annoying rabbit wouldn't let him do that. He seemed to be determined to make Kanda stand in the hallway and let his soba get cold. He wasn't going to take this. He was going to ignore Lavi and eat soba in his room, and no one could do anything about it. With a determined nod, he started to go around the person preventing him from going anywhere. Said person stepped in front of him, not letting him go to his room. Kanda glared at him. "Baka Usagi, is there a reason for you to be preventing me from going to my room?" He asked angrily.

"Why yes, yes there is." Lavi answered, smiling.

"Would you mind telling me that reason?" Kanda questioned, still glaring.

"Hmmm… No, I don't think I will."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it~"

"Che." Kanda started to move around Lavi again.

Once again, Lavi blocked his path. Kanda glared at him as he slipped Mugen out of its sheathe to point it to Lavi's neck. "Lavi, are you going to continue blocking my way, or are you going to let me go to my room?" Kanda growled.

Lavi laughed nervously as he pushed the sword away from his neck. "Now, now, Yuu-chan, why don't we deal with this like civilized people and-"

"Are you going to get out of my way or not?"

Lavi backed away slowly, holding his hands up in mock defeat, then started running away. Kanda, glad that Lavi actually listened to him for once, put Mugen back in its sheathe, and started walking towards his room. As Lavi ran for his life, he hoped that Lenalee already had everything set up.

Lenalee walked out of Kanda's room and sighed, closing the door behind her. Taking Allen to Kanda's room was a lot harder then she thought. She smiled, though, because everything was already in place. Timcanpy was in the corner of Kanda's room where no one could see him and he was set up to a TV in another room, and Kanda was coming to his room right now. Lavi had warned her earlier when she was err… preparing Allen in Kanda's room. Oh yeah, Kanda was coming… She should probably leave the scene, immediately. With a nod, Lenalee started heading off towards her room where she would watch everything that happened.

Kanda opened the door to his room and the first thing he saw was the Moyashi. On - no, bound to his bed. With his face flushed and panting. In the same dress he saw him in earlier. And fluffy white cat ears. Oh, and a tail, apparently. What the _fuck? _Was he having some crazy, perverted dream or something? He looked outside in the hall to see no one there. He figured he should close the door before anyone walks by and sees this. He walked in and closed the door behind, him, staring at the flushed bean sprout on his bed.

His legs were all spread out, and it looked like he almost _wanted Kanda to take him then and there. Which, he probably did, if the pleas for someone to "stop the fire" were anything to go by. And, Kanda thought, who was he to ignore such a cry for attention? So, he walked over to the panting boy on his bed, and helped him with his… problem._

* * *

><p>AN: Hi everyone! This is a little late, but I started it on April Fool's Day, so it still counts, right? XD This is the longest fic I've ever wrote, I'm so proud of myself! (almost 4,000 words!) :D It's very cliché though, but I've been told it's well-written... So... Yay! :D  
>And about the ending... Most of my innocence has been corrupted and destroyed by my friends, and I would like to keep my innocence, if not a little bit, out of harm's way. So, long story short, no smut for you! (and I probably won't be writing any lemons in the future, either 3) And should I make this rated M because of the implied smut? :I<br>Oh yeah, and I'm working on the second part of Mysterious Meowing, but I think I'm almost done with it! It's starting to get longer though... I think I'm going to make it an actual series or something. *shrug* I don't know, I'll figure it out. :3


	4. Love

Love.

A small, one syllable word, and yet, so much meaning is put behind those four letters.

Some say that it's magical and beautiful, and needs to be cherished. Others say that it's nothing more than an annoying nuisance and shouldn't be shared. These are the people haven't had any love shown to themselves, so it's only natural that they would be afraid of love; of the unknown. When they see it when taking a simple walk, with couples sitting on park benches, squeezing together even though the summer heat makes it seemingly unbearable for them to sit even near each other, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears, it makes them teem with envy that they confuse with hate and only walk faster so they'd be ridden of the scene passing them by.

And by "others" and "them" I'm talking about a certain Japanese teen, named Yuu Kanda. Of course, he was shown love and compassion as a child, and even as he grew up. All he saw it as though was unneeded and unwanted pity. Sure, he was raised in a poor orphanage that had leaky roofs with his only "friend" who was adopted within the first few months of being there, but that didn't mean he wanted anyone's pity.

Pity was the only reason he could come up with as to why that old man - Tiedoll, was it? - adopted him in the first place. He wasn't about to accept what that geezer called love no matter how many times he spouted that hated word. All he got was pity from those women at the orphanage. They never spoke about it, but it was obvious in the way they looked at him and all the others. Not love. Not a bit. Except maybe from that one aforementioned "friend", but with his happy, loving personality it was hard to tell if he loved _him_, or if it was just the way he acted naturally.

He didn't like his current "friends" at all either. They probably only hung out with him because of pity as well. Sitting alone during lunch and shutting himself out from everyone else must've made them come out of pity, even though he _wanted_ to be alone. He told them that many times but they kept coming back to annoy him.

To another white-haired teen, named Allen Walker, he had only known love for couple of years, but as little as that time may have been, it still changed him completely from the street urchin he once was. Even though the death of his adopted father was very depressing, his dying last words were to "keep walking" and that's what he did. He kept walking through life, even after he was adopted by Mana's friend, which was one of the hardest parts of his already hard life.

Now, with these two, complete opposites, what would their lives be like after meeting for the first time and the seeds of love begin to sprout in cracked, dry soil?

Let's find out, shall we?


	5. Truth be Told

Truth be told

Allen stared at the hourglass on the bedside table in Kanda's room. He was laying on his stomach on the bed, the morning sun shining through the broken, purple stained glass window, with the covers tangled around his lithe body. Kanda had left earlier, probably to go train, leaving Allen in his room. The pink lotus seemed to hover innocently in the upper part of the large hourglass with a few matching, dead petals at the bottom. Allen had always wondered why he kept it out in the open for all to see, even though it seemed like he hated it. He asked about it before but the other just grunted and went back to what he was doing. He made a mental note to ask why later and nodded to himself in determination.

Now with that solved, he should probably get some breakfast… But the bed was so warm and comfortable, and it smelled of fresh wet earth after rain with a hint of lotuses and green tea… It smelled like Kanda. After that thought his stomach decided to make a loud sound of protest at not getting food sooner rather then later. The white-haired Exorcist sighed, got out of bed and put on his clothes. He looked in a small mirror and made himself look presentable.

Now ready for the day, he peeked out through the doorway to see if the hallway was empty. Lucky for him, no one was coming so quickly made his leave and headed over to the cafeteria. After waiting in line and ordering, he carried his regular pile of food over to where Lavi and Lenalee were gathered. He smiled and engaged himself in the conversation while stuffing his face with pancakes and waffles.

After the day was over, and Allen was in Kanda's arms like the night before, Allen decided to ask now since he didn't get a chance to earlier.

"Hey Kanda?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you have a lotus in an hourglass on your bedside table?"

"…"

"Kanda?"

"…It's how much longer I have to live."

Allen shot upright in bed and glared at Kanda. "What do you mean 'how much longer I have to live'?" He asked, his voice rising.

"Keep your voice down idiot. If people hear you yelling then they'll come here wondering what the fuss is about. And it's… like a time limit of how much longer I have to live. After all the petals are gone I'll die." Kanda said easily, as if he were talking about the weather.

Allen stared down at him, in shocked horror.

"What?

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would react like this!"

"Of course I would! I love you, you bloody idiot!"

"Che. I'm fine anyway, baka. You don't have to worry about me."

"Yes I do! I don't even know when a petal is going to fall of at a random time!"

"Baka Moyashi, they don't fall of at random, they only fall off whenever I activate the third illusion with Mugen. It's… a curse of some sort."

"Oh… Well, that's a lot better then I thought…"

"Speaking of curses and secrets, what happened to your left eye?"

A sudden cloud of regretful sadness descended upon the younger Exorcist, making Kanda wonder if he shouldn't have asked. "Well… After I turned my foster father, Mana, into an akuma he cursed me and cut this scar across my face…" As he talked, he subconsciously put his left hand over the left side of his face. "Truth be told, he was the only one I've ever met at the time who didn't care about my left arm." A fond smile graced his features as he recalled the memories of meeting Mana.

Kanda felt a sudden pang of guilt for asking even though it was only an innocent question. As a vague apology he gave him a chaste kiss, successfully snapping the other out of his reverie and pulled him back down to lay on the bed. "That's enough reminiscing, Moyashi, go to sleep." His tone seemed gentler then he meant it to be but Allen only smiled and nodded, snuggling into Kanda's strong but gentle embrace, trusting that it'd be enough to protect him from any harm that might occur in the future.


	6. Wait, What?

Wait, what?

It all started like any other fight between the two stubborn Exorcists. It didn't exactly end the same way though…

"I fucking hate you, Moyashi." Kanda said as Allen walked away, as he liked to have the last word.

"Yeah, love you too~!" Allen threw over his shoulder with a large grin. He froze mid-step, just realizing what he had said.

How could his automatic response of, "My name is Allen, Bakanda!" turn into that? It obviously wasn't true. He hated Kanda. Love? Kanda? The two words didn't even belong in the same sentence! It didn't make sense. Even if he did love Kanda, which he didn't, he wouldn't say it so openly after a fight in the middle of the hallway, which would never happen anyway, because he didn't love Kanda. At all. Never in a thousand years.

"Che… Wait, what?" He heard Kanda exclaim in the corner of his mind. Oh yeah, Kanda was still there… Oh God, Kanda was still there! He's going to kill him! At this thought, Allen quickly bolted to his room and locked the door. Once in his room, he leaned against the door and slid down. He had to gather his thoughts and think this through.

His subconscious could be telling him something. No. That was insane. But then again, he wasn't exactly a sane person in the first place, with having a Noah inside him and all… Still. He couldn't love Kanda. Not even like him.

But a small, tiny voice deep within him asked, "Why not?"

Because… Because he…. He just couldn't. Central probably wouldn't even allow having relationships, much less homosexual ones… No, that wasn't it… They could probably work their way around it if they wanted…

Okay. Maybe he did love Kanda a little, tiny bit. _Maybe._

…

Damn it, he loved that thick-headed asshole.

But what about Kanda? He hated him with a burning passion. He'd never love him, much less like him. The samurai wannabe even told him just now that he hated him. Allen sighed at his predicament. He understood that Kanda would never think about him romantically, but it's still painful to think about… And after that incident in the hallway, it'd be so awkward whenever they saw each other…

Well, it's not like Kanda thought he meant it. It was just a little slip up, it didn't matter. He could act like nothing happened. Yeah. Because nothing happened. They would go about life like usual, arguing and glaring at each other. That's what he'll do. He pushed himself off the floor and left his room to get some lunch like he planned to before.

While Allen doing all of this, Kanda was standing in the hallway, staring at the area where Allen once stood frozen, wondering why his heart skipped a beat at what the bean sprout said.

He shook his head, figuring it was just a coincidence. So the bean loved him? He didn't care. Just because his heart sped up thinking about it didn't mean that he had even remotely the same feelings for the other. Not at all. Besides, it was probably just some slip up. He could've said love instead of hate. It was a simple mistake. Nothing more to it. He could've said it just to piss him off. And if that was true, then he succeeded. But why didn't he feel like going and killing the stupid Moyashi? …Because he didn't want to waste his energy on the idiot. Yeah, that's what it was. Nothing else. With that in mind, Kanda put on his usual scowl and went to go train.


	7. Want

Want

It's been a couple weeks and Allen hadn't seen Kanda since that one time in the hallway. He couldn't be avoiding him, could he? That actually made sense… If Lavi said that to him then he'd want to avoid Lavi too… So it really would be awkward between the two of them if they crossed ways somehow. The white-haired teen sighed.

"Allen?" Lenalee asked, breaking Allen out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He responded automatically, turning to look at her.

"Nii-san has a mission for you." She said with a small smile.

"Oh, thanks for telling me."

"Not a problem."

On his way to Komui's office, Allen wondered what kind of mission he had. He hadn't had a mission in a while now. Was it a solo mission? Probably not, most missions are with one or more people. Who would be his partner then? Could it be Kanda…? No, don't jinx it. It'd be impossible to go on a mission with him.

As he opened the door to Komui's office, he saw the very person he was thinking about sitting on the couch in front of Komui's messy desk. Kanda's head turned to glare at him before going back to reading the mission debriefing. Allen stood there, dumbfounded. He was going on a mission with Kanda. Oh God, this would either be very awkward or they wouldn't even work together to finish so it'll take a long time to finish a short-term mission.

"Ah, Allen, sit down." Komui said, finally noticing Allen was there and told them what their mission was about (yeah, I'm just gonna skip the whole mission thing cause I have no creativity and no ideas for it :I).

After a few days of unsuccessful hunts for Innocence and Akuma battles, Allen sat down on his bed in the hotel room, exhausted. Kanda walked in and sat on the bed opposite of Allen, glaring at him. Allen tried his best to ignore the glare and get ready to go to bed, but his efforts proved no use when holes seemed to bore into the back of his head. Alright, enough is enough, he's been glaring at him like this for the past four days and he couldn't take it anymore.

Allen turned around, leveling a glare of his own. "What?" He snapped.

"Moyashi." Kanda growled, his glare increasing in intensity. Before Allen could respond with the usual "My name is Allen!" Kanda interrupted, "What did you do to me?" A simple question, but it was something Allen wasn't expecting at all. He thought that he wanted to pick a fight or something.

"Eh? What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Damn it, ever since you said…" Kanda trailed off, expecting the other to understand. Figuring the blush was enough to go by, he continued. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, and I keep having dreams about you." - he was pacing now, - "And it's all your fault, you fucking annoying, stupid, short, snowy-haired, cute Moyashi!" He stopped, pointing at the person that's been invading his thoughts and dreams. Said person's cheeks were turning a pretty rosy red at the last comment. Apparently Kanda hadn't known what he said, as he was just going on and on off the top of his head.

He walked to the blushing bean sprout and picked him up off the bed by his collar, their faces inches away from each other. "The point is, I want you, and I don't know why."

Allen's face turned red at the bold statement and didn't quite know what to say except that he was already talking, "…I-I think th-that you've fallen for me…" He mentally cursed himself for stuttering, even though it wasn't that much.

It didn't seem like that was the answer Kanda was looking for so he grabbed Allen's collar and shoved him into the wall next to the bed. "Don't fuck with me!"

"I-I'm not, really! I wouldn't say anything that I don't mean." The younger Exorcist explained, looking anywhere that wasn't at Kanda.

Kanda's eyes narrowed. He had been considering that option since yesterday after finding no other reason for it. He only hoped that that wasn't it, but more often then not, he didn't get what he hoped for. Allen stiffened slightly as the other's glare got more intense. Kanda sighed and his grip loosened. Maybe he did. Maybe he did fall for Allen. As farfetched as the idea was, it made sense. It explained why he couldn't get the younger Exorcist out of his mind and the recent dreams he was having… At the thought of them his face reddened slightly and he shoved the thoughts and images out of his mind. Now wasn't the time, damn it.

Allen stared at Kanda curiously. Even though his grip on him loosened, he didn't let him go completely and he's been silent for a couple minutes that felt like it stretched into eternity. "Um… Kanda?"

Kanda looked up slightly as he was looking at the ground to look at Allen, only to look away in a feeble attempt to hide the blush that was slowly creeping up onto his face. "Maybe you're right… Just maybe."

Allen smiled. Well, it was a start. And that still counted for something.

That night they slept in the same bed, _only_ because a certain white-haired bean sprout was whining about it being too cold. The next day they got the Innocence in probably the most obvious place and went back to the Order without a problem.


	8. Name

Name

"Shut up, baka Moyashi." Kanda said, glaring at said ,"moyashi." They were in the cafeteria, arguing about something they both had forgotten already.

Allen leveled him with a glare of his own. "My name is Allen, Bakanda! Why can't you remember two simple syllables? It's not that hard. Oh!" He put his fist into his palm, his eyes widened in a show of fake surprise. "Of course, it's because your small brain can't even think of such complicated things, much less remembering stuff like people's names! How could I be so stupid not to remember how empty your mind is?"

The angry samurai only got angrier by that small speech. "I said shut the fuck up, moyashi."

"Fine, fine… Yu." Allen said, smirking.

"What the fuck did you say?" Kanda's glare only intensified.

Allen, who had went back to eating, looked up innocently and tilted his head to the side in mock confusion. "I said Yu, Yu. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes, there's a fucking problem with that. Don't call me by my first name!"

"Eh? Why not? I don't see anything wrong with it… Besides, if you keep calling me Moyashi, I'll keep calling you Yu. I think it's a nice compromise. Yu is also a lot easier to say then Kanda too." Allen explained, nodding.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Hm…" Allen put his finger to his chin, pretending to think about it for a few seconds. "No. I don't feel like it. Well, not until you call me Allen at least."

"Damn it, Moyashi! Stop calling me Yu!"

"Nope! If you insist on calling me Moyashi, you're not getting any until you call me Allen. At the very least _once._"

Kanda stiffened slightly at the threat. The damn bastard just knew exactly what buttons to push. He would follow through with it too, knowing how stubborn he was and from past experiences. "You're being childish, idiot. Why're you making such a big deal out of me calling you by your name? It's not that important."

"Yes it is! You don't have any reason as to why you don't call me by my name, so I can only guess that you don't like it or something!"

"It's not because I don't like it, it's just…" He trailed off and shook his head. "I'll tell you later." He stood up and left his finished soba bowl.

Allen stared at the other's retreating back, wondering if the slight blush he saw was just his imagination or not. Figuring it wasn't, he shrugged it off and went back to his food.

Later that day, in the somewhat private corners of the training grounds, Allen asked, "Can you tell me why now?"

They were in the middle of training, was it really necessary to be asking that now? But then again, because he's been asking every chance he got and this was probably the most they'll be alone it'll be best to tell him now… As Kanda considered telling his lover Allen rocked back and forth on his heels patiently waiting for his answer.

"Promise not to laugh."

Allen stared at Kanda, puzzled. "Of course. Why would I laugh, Yu?" Kanda cringed mentally at how he kept using his first name all day as well.

"I don't usually say your name because…" Kanda couldn't look Allen in the eye and he looked uncharacteristically nervous, like how Allen looked when he first confessed to Kanda. "I can't say "L"s correctly."

Allen, stuck in his thoughts about how adorable Kanda looked when he was nervous, almost didn't hear what the other said. He brought his hand up to his mouth to stifle his laughter. In another feeble attempt to hide it, he turned around, his shoulders shaking.

Kanda glared at him, now blushing in both embarrassment and anger. "Damn it Moyashi, you said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I-I know, but-" The white-haired Exorcist was interrupted by his own laughter. "It's such a silly reason! Why would you worry about that?"

"Because I knew you'd laugh like that!" The older man threw over his shoulder as he began to storm off. Allen grabbed his wrist before he could leave.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I'm just surprised is all. I don't care if you can't say my name right, I'll just be happy with you saying it at all." Despite the small chuckles he was still having, Kanda could see the sincerity in his eyes, telling him he wasn't lying.

"Che. Stop being stupid, Aren." Kanda mumbled, looking away in an attempt to hide his small blush.

Allen grinned from ear to ear at the unexplainable happiness he got from Kanda saying his name with his Japanese accent. "Thanks Yu!" Allen said, hugging the other around the waist.

"You told me you'd stop calling me that when I said your name!" Kanda exclaimed with a glare.

"Oh yeah, that's right… But you're name is so much fun to say! Can I at least say it in private or something? I feel like it's something that we can do that's just between us without anyone else knowing…" Allen pouted and looked up at him with those big puppy dog eyes that Kanda couldn't say no to.

"Fine. Only in private though."

"Yay!" Allen said happily as he hugged his somewhat unwilling lover.


	9. Age

Age

Allen sighed as he picked up another pile of papers and looked at them to see where he should file them. He was helping organize Komui's office with Lenalee, or at least, he was trying to. Every time he would finish an area there would always be another mountain of papers within a few feet. He looked down at the pile he picked up and saw that the top page was misplaced out of Kanda's file. There was a picture paper clipped to it of Kanda in what looked to be his teenage years. The actual age that was written next to it though said he was 7 years old. He stared down at the page in confusion. He looked around at Lenalee to see her putting pages into different files.

"Hey Lenalee, do you know when this file was made?" The confused white-haired boy asked, kneeling next to his friend and gave her the paper in question.

Lenalee took it and stared at it for a few moments before answering, "Yeah, the last time we updated everyone's files was a couple years ago."

Allen did the math in his head and stared at Lenalee, his mouth agape in surprise. She already went back to her work when she felt someone staring at her. She turned her head to look at Allen, now a little worried. "What's wrong?"

Allen, who's thoughts were going at a hundred miles an hour, couldn't answer and his mouth just kept opening and closing like a fish. Lenalee waited patiently, although she was only getting more and more worried with every closing of the other's mouth. Finally, when he was able to put his thoughts into words, he asked, confusion and panic laced in his words, "S-so my boyfriend is nine years old, but physically 18?"

Lenalee nodded. "Exactly."

Allen stared at her like she was a crazy person, wondering how she could be so calm about this. Shaking his head slightly, he stood up. "Um… I have to go and think about this... Good luck with the paperwork." He said as he left the office.

Lenalee stared at his retreating back, shrugged and went back to working.

Allen walked down the hallway, stuck in his scattered thoughts. He stopped suddenly and looked around, wondering where his legs took him to. Seeing that he was in the cafeteria he realized it was around lunch time and he was hungry. He smiled to himself, pushing his troubling thoughts to the back of his mind and went to order his regular mountain of food. After he got his order he went to a random table and ate his food happily.

Kanda, who happened to be sitting at the same table across from Allen, stared at the quickly depleting mountain of food in disgust. No matter how many times he saw it, he still couldn't get used to Allen's strange eating habits. Once the food mountain was degraded into a pile of dishes he saw an unusually confused and panicked bean sprout.

Kanda stared at said bean sprout, with what could be worry in his eyes if one was looking for it. "Oi Moyashi, what's wrong?"

Allen almost didn't hear Kanda through his seemingly unending thoughts and looked up at him in surprise. "Kanda! I was just thinking about you!"

The long-haired Exorcist stared at Allen with a raised eyebrow. "Then why do have such a troubled look on your face?"

"Can we talk about it in a more private place?" Allen asked, his voice lowered and rubbed his arm uncomfortably.

"No, I'm still eating." Kanda snapped, and ate some of his soba as if for emphasis.

The troubled boy sighed. He wouldn't be able to convince Kanda, he was as stubborn as a mule. "Fine." He muttered and stated, "You're nine."

Kanda nodded, not sure of where this was going.

"Why didn't you tell me?" And so began Allen's small rant, if it could be called that. "I mean, that would make me a pedophile! Wait, would it be pedophilia if we're both minors? But if you're physically 18, does that mean it'd be okay? But then it wouldn't be okay because you'd be a pedophile! Wait, does that mean we're both-" Kanda scowled and cut him off by putting his hand over the other's mouth.

"Damn it Moyashi, I didn't tell you this because I knew you'd react this way!"

Allen pulled Kanda's hand away from his mouth to ask, "You did? And you don't have any problems with what I said before?"

"If I did, would I be even be in a relationship with you?"

"Well… No…"

"Then don't worry about it, baka Moyashi." He told him with a chaste kiss.

"My name is Allen…" The white haired boy replied automatically, a light blush spread across his cheeks.


End file.
